<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Compatibility by ACatWhoWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564297">Compatibility</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites'>ACatWhoWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Opposites Attract, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:42:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taureans are highly compatible with Capricorns, which is all Baekhyun needed to know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Compatibility</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thing with Jongin and Baekhyun is they don’t seem to <i>fit</i>.</p><p>Baekhyun is short, energetic, and type-A noisy; Jongin is tall, somnolent, and type-B quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Out with their friends, Baekhyun’s arguing with Chanyeol about a movie they just saw. He, Jongdae, and Sehun are crammed into one side of a booth while Jongin is flanked by Baekhyun and Kyungsoo.</p><p>As he’s pointing out the finer points of his dispute, left hand flying to support his point, his right hand is under the table, on Jongin’s leg, picking at the holes of his jeans and tickling him. Kyungsoo notices and rolls his eyes. Jongin finally can’t ignore his boyfriend and elbows his side, but Baekhyun just catches his arm and hugs it, nuzzling against his shoulder.</p><p>“Can you not touch your boyfriend for, like, <i>five minutes</i>?” Kyungsoo grouses. Unable to escape unless he slips under the table, Jongin hides his blush in his hands.</p><p>Sehun nods, sucking air through straw and spinning it around the remaining ice cubes of his drink. “Yeah, hyung. We’re in public.” Jongdae barks a laugh.</p><p>“Since when has he cared about public decency and personal space?” They’ve all been subject to Baekhyun’s clinginess at some time or another; it’s been pretty consistently averted now that he’s dating Jongin, which they are simultaneously grateful for and guilty about.</p><p>He just can’t help it. He’s a friendly guy who believes the quickest way to comfortable, confident friendship is by pushing boundaries until they no longer exist. Nothing like casual nudity and a bite on the shoulder—not necessarily at the same time—to break the ice.</p><p>Poor sweet, shy Jongin never stood a chance.</p><p>Nobody knows how they even started dating but assume Baekhyun relentlessly bullied Jongin and just wouldn’t accept rejection, kind or not.</p><p>In his defense, Baekhyun has a type, is tenacious, and has tunnel vision once locked on a target of affection. </p><p>Sehun, knowing Baekhyun through Chanyeol and thinking exposing his best friend to extroversion would be fun, introduced them. Baekhyun developed a crush at first sight and pestered his friends for information before turning to the internet armed with birth dates.</p><p>Turns out Capricorns and Taureans are highly compatible in every aspect, from sex to financial decisions. Potential soulmates, even.</p><p>Perfect.</p><p>He takes one of Jongin’s hands from his face and kisses it, admiring the pretty flushed cheeks. “You don’t mind, do you, Jonginie?”</p><p>“You’re just being mean,” Kyungsoo remarks, holding his glass of ice to Jongin’s face. “His face will permanently change color, if you keep this up.”</p><p>“Hey hey hey.” Baekhyun swats at him, earning a scowl. “I don’t mind sharing, but ask first.” Chanyeol’s knee hits the underside of the table with the force of his full-body laugh; Jongdae laughs at him, and Sehun looks confused.</p><p>Jongin shifts as much as he can to tuck his head by Baekhyun’s, doing a poor impression of an ostrich trying to hide.</p><p>A waitress brings their bill, and Baekhyun hands over his card, because, “I’m the hyung, but you can pay me back later with suitable offerings.” </p><p>Sehun mentions something about trash and gets kicked in the shin.</p><p>They say their goodbyes and part ways except for Jongin and Baekhyun, who puts an arm around his boyfriend’s waist and accidentally stuffs his hand in Jongin’s pants—“Not going to find a wallet in here!”— before slipping it into his back pocket.</p><p>“Wanna come over, hyung?” There’s an open invitation to one another’s apartments, but Jongin always asks.</p><p>“Of course!” Baekhyun smiles sunnily. “I thought you’d never ask, so I was just going to follow you home.”</p><p>He follows Jongin up the stairs to admire the view, but Jongin waits at his door for Baekhyun to go in first.</p><p>As if he’d run away.</p><p>Jongin closes the door behind them, and some switch is flipped or a dam breaks, because he is on his boyfriend like a dog on dropped meat. He pushes Baekhyun against the door—thankfully so the doorknob is not trying to join his vertebrae—and steals all the air from his lungs and all the strength from his legs.</p><p>Good thing he’s propped up, although Jongin isn’t likely to let him fall without beating him to the floor.</p><p>He becomes an octopus—all-hands, and Baekhyun actually runs away, laughing. “Was it something I said?”</p><p>“Maybe.” With the sofa between them, Baekhyun starts one way when Jongin goes the other, then they switch direction, then Jongin climbs over the sofa, and Baekhyun tries to escape into the kitchenette, which is a dead end unless he vaults over the counter.</p><p>Jongin grabs him around the waist and kisses his neck, ears, and cheeks. His hands roam under Baekhyun’s shirt, hot and insistent. </p><p>Baekhyun pushes at him a little so he can take a seat on the counter. He likes the bit of height advantage, and his knees are unreliable to stand on, like jelly. More than willing, he dives back into Jongin’s embrace and touches, staying very quiet to not miss a single sound. Jongin’s the type to get frustrated with taking things slowly, and his brain-to-mouth function short circuits—relaying only grunts and moans and sighs—as he’s rewired to focus on his goal: Baekhyun.</p><p>Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Baekhyun.</p><p>Clothes are an offensive obstacle, and even skin to skin just isn’t as close as he wants.</p><p>Yet when their bodies are slotted together—as in all aspects of their relationship—Jongin and Baekhyun are a perfect fit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When I say "without beating him to the floor," I do not mean violently. It's the only way I could think to word it without getting too verbose.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>